User blog:Master Hydraffe/Admin Applications 2019!
STAGE 1 IN PROGRESS As you guys may or may not have realized, we are currently low on active admins. As a result, we are holding a round of admin applications to meet this demand. Openings for rollback and chat moderator positions will open at a later date. Here are the criteria: Criteria Candidates *500+ mainspace edits *6 months on the wiki *A kind (or at least not mean-spirited) person *Regularly active (at least 50 total edits in the period of October-December 2018) *Clean block log (i.e. has never been blocked) *2 or fewer warnings (lenience will be shown for minor offenses such as spam or editing issues) *Great grammar *'Must '''be active on Discord **Facebook activity is encouraged but not as important, since we are currently encouraging the use of Discord. *In the unlikely event of a tie, the new admin will be picked based on the existing admins' discretion. Nominator *100 total edits *Semi-active *1 month on the wiki. Explanation Stage 1 involves all prospective applicants '''creating a thread on the Apply for Staff '''board stating their intention to run, as well as a checklist of the above criteria to show that they are eligible to run. They should also provide a statement as to why they believe they deserve the position. Non-applicants are welcome to ask questions to the applicants by replying to the corresponding thread. Any questions regarding rules should be directed to the '''Message Walls' of any active admin. If you apply but turn out to be ineligible, you will be notified of the fact via your Message Wall, and your application will be closed and/or deleted. Stage 2 is where the voting begins. In the comments section of this blog post, the names of the users, along with their application threads, will be listed. Users will reply " " to the comments with the name of the user they would wish to vote for; this reply should be tagged with a reason justifying the vote. and votes will be deleted to facilitate counting. For Stage 3, you will start learning basic training of becoming an admin, and you will learn what it's like. This really isn't much of a stage, but it will be explained thoroughly through your actual training. The 3 users with the most tallies will be tested as an admin. For a week, all of the users that are in Stage 3, will be given administrative powers. However, this is just a test, as we will be seeing how well you can act during certain situations. The admins may post irrelevant photos or videos. The test admins are responsible for deleting them. Sometimes, we may post a comment that has a word uncensored, or just flat out annoying. Inform the admin who has done this of the rule. This activity may also carry into the Discord Chat. You have until February 2, 2019 at 12:00am EST to send in your applications, after which Stage 1 will end! Do not disappoint! Speeches If you want to run for the admin position. you should make a speech to let the community know that they are indeed looking for the position. This is so that the Wiki Members do not waste their nominations on people who would prefer to not be admins at this stage. ---- That's it! If you have any concerns that you would like to address, please leave them in the comments section. Thank you! Category:Blog posts